Crônicas de um Shinobi
by Kenji Ogami
Summary: Essa fanfic é baseada em um rpg interpretativo que eu narro, mandem reviews por favor
1. Capítulo 1

**Naruto Shippuden – As Crônicas de um Shinobi**

**Agradecimentos: **Essa fanfic é baseada em um rpg interpretativo, agradecimentos ao programador AlyssonRPG, Leonardo Dragon por ajudar com a ficha, Nenhum como Izanagi Ikari, Maxx como Hinaru Rei, Onyoukai como Youru Unryuu e Katsu_Yodohama como Commenion.

**Capítulo 1: Kumiai ( União ) **

A manhã se inicia com um cenário cotidiano em uma vila agitada. As pessoas estão em constante movimento em seus afazeres, enquanto de certa forma mais discreta, os ninjas ocupam seus ofícios. Um adolescente acorda após ouvir o barulho da manhã, o galo cante e ele facilmente ouve, despertando assim para mais uma vez estudar na academia ninja do local. Ele se levanta sentando-se na cama ainda com sono, sem pressa e de forma lenta e devagar, começa a se vestir e arrumar seus equipamentos para depois comer algo. O quarto estava uma bagunça e aquele era o último dia de aula, o que deixava o garoto excitado, pois logo não precisaria mais ficar preso em uma de segunda à sexta nem ver o rosto dos garotos da academia, olhando para o lado em seu quarto, ele observa sua espada Kenshirigake, a única ligação que tinha com sua família. Antes de descer, ele a prende em sua cintura como de costume e desce para o refeitório para tomar café com as outras crianças do orfanato.

Chegando no refeitório, o garoto se depara com uma fila grande que se dissipa gradativamente, seu nome era Izanagi Ikari, o garoto que veio da vila da névoa para Konoha...No mesmo local, se encontrava um outro adolescente conhecido de Ikari, cuja sala era outra. Ikari acenava para seu conhecido com a cabe;a enquanto finalmente chegava a sua vez e ele era servido daquela comida horrível, aquilo só fazia-o relembrar o quanto ele queria terminar a academia, receber um salário, comer bem, etc. Sua vida melhoraria muito quando ele saísse de lá.

" Ikari. " Após se sentar em sua mesa, Riku seu colega, se aproximara pronunciando seu nome. " Pronto para o teste? Sabe que estou na sala de Shikamaru-sensei, ele diz que ainda sou novo para o teste. " afirmava a criança que se aproximava da adolescência. " Esse Iruka-sensei, ele é rígido? " Questionava-o com um tom de indagação. " Se é. Ele é muito chato, esta sempre me botando em detenção e tal... " O tempo passara rápido até Ikari responder sua pergunta, e quando os dois menos esperavam, o sinal do orfanato tocara, Ikari já sabia que devia ir para a academia. " Vou vazar cara, hoje é o último dia antes do teste, finalmente vamos nos livrar disso. " Já pronto, Ikari começava a caminhar lentamente para a academia. " Eu vou em outro horário como sempre, até mais. " Dizia Riku se levantando. Ikari olhava para trás sabendo que aquela seria uma das ultimas vezes que ele estaria naquele lugar, e não poderia estar mais satisfeito.

Enquanto isso, outro ninja que seria importante para Konoha, o estudante Hinaru Rei, caminhava lentamente até a academia. Andava calmamente como de costume, Rei era ao mesmo tempo calmo e nervoso, brincalhão sendo hiperativo, chamava muita atenção de quase todos. Era uma lastima que negativamente, não só isso, sua aparência também era diferenciada e o seu modo de vestir também, andava passando a mão no pescoço, o lugar que escolheu para colocar a bandana, que antes usava um cordão, por gostar dele não o jogou fora, o cortou e fez uma pulseira para o braço esquerdo, o cordão para ele significava, nada, apenas o achava bonito. Andava rumo à academia enquanto comia algo.

O sinal da academia ecoava até a rua, e já adentrando na sala estava Commenion, um estudante que também saiu do orfanato que entrava observando a todos friamente, enquanto começava a andar em direção ao canto, ficando de braços cruzados observando a todos ainda meio perdido... Como de costume Rei adentrava a sala. "Eu vou passar, eu vou passar, eu vou passar. " estava concentrado mordendo os lábios enquanto falava mentalmente repetindo como um lema, terminava de comer a maça que estava comendo na mesma hora que passava pela lixeira da sala, jogava os vestígios dela fora enquanto ia para o fundo da sala, onde se sentava.

A hora da aula finalmente chegara. Um estudante de cabelos verdes brincava com duas espécies de pêndulos no ar. " Yare yare! Coisa meio chatinha esperar essa aula " Resmungava Youru Unryuu enquanto balançava seu pêndulo no ar em sentido horário com uma feição de desanimado. " Todos para dentro! " Era Umino Iruka que gritara adentrando a sala para iniciar seu trabalho como professor shinobi. Demorando o máximo do lado de fora da sala entrava juntamente com o professor Ikari, caminhava até o fundo da sala e se sentava mais próximo da garota mais bonita possível de se achar. Commenion lentamente caminhava em direção a um banco nos fundos da sala para sentar-se.

" Bom dia a todos! " Gritava o professor Iruka em um ato de cumprimento para toda a sala. " Bom dia EEEEEEEEE " Hinaru Rei gritava abafando o seu som em meio ao dos outros alunos. Ikari apoiava a cabeça nas mãos, agora começava a parte chata de esperar a aula acabar, ele já sabia que não ia tirar nada de proveitoso dali ou assim pensava. Já que ele teria que matar tempo, mas não custava nada observar as garotas da sala, muita dali valia a pena, porém ele preferia as mais velhas. " Espero que estejam prontos para o teste gennin que se inicia hoje. " Commenion apenas continuava sentado observando e ouvindo Iruka, diferente de Rei que pegava o seu caderno pondo-o em cima da mesa, com a maioria das páginas em branco. As que não estavam em branco estavam com desenhos, ou melhor, estavam rabiscadas, pois das duas uma, ou ele não sabia desenhar ou as pessoas chamavam seus desenhos de rabiscos, logo começava a rabiscar uma folha nova, porém se cansara disso e arrancara a folha do seu caderno. Começava a observar a sala, logo sacava uma pequena espada de madeira que havia feito, jogava a bolinha de papel para o alto e batia com a espada nela; tentando não chamar atenção do sensei, mirava no que parecia a ter a cara mais de otário da turma, mas acabara atingindo Iruka.

" Rei... " mesmo com Iruka falando, o garoto pegava o seu lápis e continuava desenhando fingindo que não fez nada e que Iruka não dirigia a palavra a ele. " Apenas não faça mais isso. " Mesmo sabendo do ato desrespeitoso do aluno, apenas o advertia com poucas palavras. " O que? " indagava o menino que voltava a fazer outro desenho. " Pode entrar! " Iruka terminava sua sentença ao passo que entrava um homem dentro da sala vestido com o colete usado por chuunins e jounins, mas de forma diferenciada, usava uma capa vermelha por cima. " Será que ele vai dar o teste? " falava Ikari em seus pensamentos e Youru Unryuu apenas observava atentamente tudo e todos a sua volta. " Ei sensei, quem é esse cara aí? " Apontava Hinaru Rei para o recém chegado com uma expressão de curiosidade. " Vou lhes dizer...Seu nome é Hinato! " apresentava-lhe Iruka na intenção de dá-lo a voz.

" Bom dia shinobis, ou não? " dizia o jovem louro sorridente, parecia alegre mas ao mesmo tempo irônico, era imprevisível. " Bom dia " respondia Rei e Commenion ficava somente observando, quieto. Ikari continuava calado, nunca falava quando a turma falava e ninguém conseguia perceber mesmo tal detalhe. " Vou escolher quatro de vocês no momento, os outros simplesmente aguardem. " Com a maior naturalidade, Hinato aproximava-se do rapaz ruivo "Kanoshishi Hinato, prazer. " Falava estendendo a mão para Rei em um gesto de educação. " É...Para onde vai me levar mesmo? " pensativo, Rei respondia estendendo a mão de igual forma e sorrindo levemente. " Pode se levantar, vamos ao campo de treinamento na pedra próxima aos três troncos de Konoha. " Sinalizava Hinato para que ele levantasse. " A sim, os três troncos de Konoha, como eu ia me esquecer. " respondia normalmente o aluno. " Esta bem, bora pra la pô. "Sua linguagem era simples e de fácil entendimento. " Aguarde seus três companheiros. " Hinato dizia observando seu comportamento. " Certo. " Era a última palavra de Rei.

Hinato andava com as mãos no bolso e se inclinava em frente a carteira do garoto calado. " Prazer. " dizia estendendo a mão direita para Commenion. " ...Prazer " era a resposta demorada do rapaz que continuava olhando para o mesmo com olhar frio, sem estender a mão. " Você também vai para o teste. " Dizia Hinato sorrindo e recolhendo sua mão. " Próximo! " alertava o sensei para toda a classe sobre sua próxima escolha. " ...No mesmo local? " falava o menino calado com a feição fria e calma. " Exato. " Respondia Hinato e apontava para Izanagi Ikari. Commenion se levantava e começava a seguir em direção ao campo de treinamento designado no mesmo tempo que Hinato se aproximava de Ikari rapidamente. " Prazer, você é o terceiro " Estendia a mão o sensei do teste para o órfão. " E ai. " Dava uma batida na mão do homem em vez de apertar. " É para eu ir com eles também né? " questionava o moreno Ikari. " Sim, me siga. " Colocando a mão no bolso de volta na capa dizia Hinato virando-se de costas para ele. " Ok. " levantava Ikari e ia ficar ao lado dos outros escolhidos. " Olha os caras que caíram comigo, só frangotes! " Caçoava Ikari em pensamento esperando Hinato que se aproximava da última carteira. " Você é o último por enquanto, prazer. " Estendia a mão para Unryuu, Hinato, cumprimentando seu último aluno da primeira etapa de testes. " Muito obrigado. " Dizia ele com um sorriso no rosto estendendo as mãos e cumprimentando Hinato de igual forma e indo para o campo designado.

" Bom Iruka obrigado, eu voltarei para levar os outros depois. " Hinato agradecera Iruka pela autoridade e tempo que foram a ele concedidos. " De nada. " o herdeiro do nome Kanoshishi saia da sala ouvindo Iruka e sinalizando para os quatro o seguirem. "Hum... Vamos lá né. " dizia Unryuu meio inseguro e seguindo o professor. " Ei cara, quer dizer então que sou especial? Sou o melhor de todos e tenho que fazer um teste especial? " Passava a frente de Hinato enquanto falava Rei, olhando para ele de costas para o caminho. Ikari seguia o homem calado, queria terminar com aquilo tudo o mais rápido possível, ele só esperava que aquele não acabasse sendo seu time no futuro, passar o resto da vida com aqueles garotos com cara de idiotas seria horrível, era seu pensamento. " Cada um de nós é especial garoto, nascemos únicos, com digitais diferentes e ainda temos o privilégio de estar em Konoha... " Explicava Hinato para seu aluno. " Mas me aguarde por favor. " Hinato mal acabara sua sentença e ele lhe interrompia. " Por que, você vai aonde? " ainda de costas lhe perguntava Hinaru.

Hinato parava se aproximando de um objeto do tamanho de uma Samehada ou até maior, que estava no chão guardado próximo a sala. O pegava e colocava-o nas costas de forma horizontal, não se podia andar próximo a ele no sentido contrário, tamanho o objeto. " Preciso disso. " era o que ele dizia com o objeto nas costas. " Hum, uma espada? Nunca imaginaria... " Pensava Ikari. " Wow, você não vai capar alguém né? " questionava Hinaru Rei a Hinato. " Digamos que é inofensivo. " Respondia rindo olhando para Rei. "Hum, inofensivo, muito estranho ouvir isso de um ninja. " Pensava Unryuu se perguntando o porquê de Hinato ter respondido de tal forma. "Wow, uma espada dessa inofensiva? " Rei impressionado, voltava-lhe a perguntar. " Não é espada... " dizia Hinato olhando para o objeto todo enfaixado em suas costas. " O que é então? " Perguntava Ikari. " Você verá. " Hinato sorria olhando para Ikari não sabendo se isso seria uma resposta. "Hum...Parece uma marionete...E aquilo enfaixado seria ele? Ou vice-versa? " Unryuu, o garoto de cabelo verde falava baixinho enquanto olhava para o sensei e o objeto em suas costas, continuavam andando até o campo, o vento oriental soprava forte. Rei diminuía a velocidade e deixava o homem passar em sua frente, observando o objeto nas costas dele. Ao chegarem ao campo, Hinato vira-se quase mandando um longe com o objeto. " Sentem-se por favor, iremos iniciar o teste agora. " tranquilamente, Hinato dava início. " Sim, claro. " Unryuu respondia sentando-se uma jarda de Hinato prestando atenção em seus movimentos, Rei se sentava próximo ao sensei, esticava as pernas e colocava as mãos para trás apoiando as costas. " Não me apresentei direito ainda...Sou Kanoshishi Hinato, um membro de um clã ao qual não conheço... " dizia ele de forma vaga. " Mas felizmente fui criado no clã de uma bela garota " Hinato falava e logo ria e Ikari se sentava.

" Vamos ao que interessa...Quero que estejam prontos para o teste. Mesmo antes de passarem, eu creio no sucesso de vocês, por isso, deixe-me conhece-los. " Hinato sentava-se cruzando as pernas após falar e esperava a iniciativa de alguém. " É...O que quer saber mesmo? " indagava Rei não entendendo o que o sensei queria. " No mínimo o nome de vocês, o resto é por conta própria. " Hinato dizia aguardando seu aluno. " Me chamo Hinaru Rei e gostaria de saber porque fui escolhido. " era a apresentação de Rei que por algum motivo, alterava o semblante de Hinato para um semblante sério. " Me chamo Youru Unryuu, agradeço pela chance. " Unryuu apresentava-se. " Sou Izanagi Ikari. " Ikari era breve porém Commenion, era chamado de volta para a sala por Iruka para fazer o teste com outros dois, Hinato não tinha mencionado o detalhe de trios mas pareceu-lhe o mais correto. Commenion voltava calado sem entender, mas de forma fria.

"Rei, você foi chamado para se acostumar com seu talvez, novo time. " era a explicação do sensei para a dúvida de seu aluno. " Vocês três foram chamados para isso e por isso, não existe motivo especial, mas eu simplesmente senti que vocês estavam prontos. " A resposta de Hinato soava evidente. " Ah, não! " Pensava Ikari abaixando a cabeça e a cobrindo com a mão, ele não acreditava que ia ter que passar vários anos com aqueles garotos, nenhuma garota, só aqueles esquisitões, um pior que o outro...Hinato se levantava observando a reação de Ikari. " Eu posso pedir pra mudar de time então? " Ele perguntava com seus pensamentos que fugiam do ideal ninja. " Ikari. " Hinato dizia e Rei olhava para Ikari com cara de surpreso, logo fazia cara feia, usando as mãos se afastava do garoto em distância de meio passo mais ou menos e voltava olhar para ele esperando que continuasse a falar mais alguma coisa. " Sei como se sente. " Dizia Hinato tocando o ombro de Ikari. " Nas missões assim como eu, você irá conhecer belas garotas. " e logo ria fazendo um cafuné na cabeça de Ikari. " A regra ninja é dois homens e uma mulher. " respondia ele mesmo. " Ei, não desajeita meu cabelo... " reclamava Ikari.

" Mas você não teve a mesma sorte. " claramente explicava Hinato com um ar de pervertido. " Fora isso esses dois aí não me parecem grande coisa. " Ikari de forma explicita desrespeitava seus colegas. " É, realmente você é bem melhor que nós, então por quê não me ensina um jutsu legal? Vou ficar muito feliz. " Rei dizia com um ar de deboche para Ikari. " Não é bem assim Ikari. " Hinato tentava manter a união da equipe mas parecera ser debalde. " Porque eu não perderia meu tempo com alguém como você, simples assim. " Ikari retrucava Rei, Hinato se achegava para perto de um dos troncos. "Porque não é só falando que se fica forte, né? " Mas Rei não perdia a oportunidade de zombar de Ikari. "Puff, eu já pus vários trouxas como você no chão. " Continuava com a provocação o garoto órfão, parecia ser revoltado com a vida, ou simplesmente com pessoas do mesmo sexo, mas na verdade, era apodítico que tinha motivos evidentes, alguma coisa ele passou na vida ou sua sala fez algo para ele de forma que ele ficasse assim. " Por que você não fica quietinho para não se machucar? " O orgulho de Ikari parecia estar falando por ele. " Se vocês não souberem o que é trabalho em equipe, não saberão o que é ser ninja. " Um sermão de Hinato que parecera não funcionar logo de início. " Pff, tanto faz. " respondia Ikari. " Mas eu só queria dizer que não tem como ele me pôr no chão porque eu acabo com ele mesmo sentado. " Rei não ficaria calado em uma situação como essas e respondera no mesmo nível.

A intriga continuava até que o sensei resolvera agir. " Unryuu. " Hinato diz, no mesmo tempo, Ikari se levanta e aponta para Rei. " Que tal resolvermos isso de uma vez? Quando eu acabar com você, você fica quietinho e aprende seu lugar. " Ikari não queria parar a intriga. " Hum, mano...Mal começamos e esses caras já estão em confusão. " Dizia Unryuu se distanciando com as mãos no bolso. " To esperando. Ué, até agora não fez nada. " Rei falara forçando um bocejo logo em seguida. " Com isso Unryuu se torna o mais apto a ser o líder. " afirmara o sensei. " Vocês três vão precisar de trabalho em equipe. " e continuava explicando. Rei apenas mexia os olhos para ver o sensei e logo em seguida para ver o garoto, ainda sentado não deixava de encarar Ikari em pé na sua frente, sua feição era forçada para que aparentasse que o mesmo não ligava, e realmente não estava. Entretanto, se não tivesse algo mais importante para fazer como bater em um moleque metido, Rei iria ficar revoltado. " Unryuu, sua tarefa é essa... " Hinato colocava as mãos nos bolsos. " Hum...Tudo bem mas não creio que será fácil. " Unryuu dizia e dava um sorriso sem graça para o sensei. Hinato já em pé procurava algo em seus bolsos. " Pff, esse cara é o líder? " Ikari debochava novamente. " De jeito nenhum que eu vou fazer o que ele diz. " Como sempre ele não perdia uma oportunidade, logo Hinato retirava um pergaminho do bolso da capa vermelha.

" Cara, façamos o seguinte, não haja líder somente vamos nos focar em missões como um grupo para avançarmos mais rápido, assim, nós nos tornamos jounins para podermos ter missão solo, pode ser, só por grupo na missão, fora disso nós podemos nos matar, que tal? " Dizia Unryuu estendendo as mãos para os garotos do seu time. " Por mim pode ser, já que vamos trabalhar juntos de uma maneira ou de outra...Mas não esperem serem meus amigos fora da missão, muito menos querer mandar em mim durante ela. " respondia Rei já entrando em um acordo. " Tudo bem, já é um bom começo. " Dizia Unryuu com um sorriso no rosto. " Acho melhor você me obedecer que pelo visto não deve ser bom, desde que chegou aqui só fez merda... " Rei dava mais um motivo para Ikari. " Toma. " Hinato joga o pergaminho para Unryuu após escrever nele. Unryuu pega o pergaminho. " Sensei obrigado, mas posso perguntar pra que serve ele? " Unryuu referia-se ao pergaminho.

Ikari tinha vindo de um lugar diferente daqueles garotos, de onde ele vinha a resposta para o tipo de comentário que Rei fizera não era outra, se aproximava rápido do garoto e tentava socar sua cara. Ao ver o garoto se aproximar irritado, Rei segurava a sua espada e quando Ikari tentava realizar o movimento do soco, ele aparava o golpe colocando a lateral de um pedaço de madeira frente ao seu rosto enquanto com a mão direita, fechava o resto da guarda para bloquear o golpe. " Perdão mas, o cronômetro será ligado. " Alertava Hinato a todos os três. " Ou me ouvem, ou perdem por perda de tempo. " Continuava ele. " Wow, por que está querendo me bater? Eu só estou sendo sincero. " Rei sentado com o garoto próximo a si, usava seu pé para tentar empurrar o garoto para trás e se jogar para o lado oposto se afastando dele. "Por favor galera, vamos ouvir o sensei, depois nos matamos, pode ser? " dizia Unryuu meio apavorado. " Unryuu, abra seu pergaminho. " Hinato mandava-o abrir. " Sim. " Unryuu abria o pergaminho. Ikari reagia segurando o pé do garoto permanecendo próximo e contra-atacava com outro direto em direção a seu nariz enquanto Hinato ligava um cronômetro. Rei tentava dobrar os joelhos o sobrepondo ao seu rosto, formando uma espécie de escudo, esticar o braço que carrega a espada de madeira, desta vez com a ponta da espada para Ikari se ferir. " Ai caramba, po me desculpem mas vou ter que parar vocês. " Dizia Unryuu jogando ambos seus pêndulos em cada um enrolando-os do pé a cabeça para ficarem quietos. Antes do soco atingir Rei, os pêndulos de Unryuu imobilizam os dois. "Basta. " dizia Hinato. " Me desculpe sensei, tentei impedi-los. Agora o senhor pode falar por favor. " Unryuu se explicava de sua ação para o sensei que respondia. " Unryuu, leia seu pergaminho. " essa era a única resposta que tinha para dar no momento. " Sim. " Unryuu lia o pergaminho. Ikari tentava arrebentar a arma de Unryuu. " Unryuu, por que se meteu aonde não era chamado? " Questionava Rei a Unryuu que estava lendo o pergaminho . " Poxa galera, nós tínhamos combinado sobre nossa missão lembram? Isso aqui é uma missão nossa. " Fica quieto porque eu quero ouvir droga! " Rei gritava perdendo a cabeça com Unryuu. " Me desculpem. " Responde Unryuu com um sorriso carismático.

No pergaminho estava escrito, Hinaru Rei.

**- Fim do Capítulo 1 **


	2. Capítulo 2

**Naruto Shippuden – As Crônicas de um Shinobi**

**Agradecimentos: **Essa fanfic é baseada em um rpg interpretativo, agradecimentos ao programador AlyssonRPG, Leonardo Dragon por ajudar com a ficha, Escamado como Hoshigaki Hisoka, Ulquiorra como Koumori Eiko e Maxx como Nai Hana. Agradeço também aqueles que têm acompanhado a fanfic e mandado seus reviews, como Maxx e Onyoukai.

**Capítulo 2: Sesshoku ( Contato ) **

Enquanto as aulas se iniciavam para a classe de Iruka, o mesmo ocorria na sala ao lado; os ninjas estavam no dia do teste gennin e alguns deles já poderiam se declarar shinobis a partir daquele dia. O sinal tocava e dentro da sala se fazia presente uma garota de cabelos vermelhos, sentada com alguns pergaminhos em cima da mesa, sentava na segunda fila, porém no canto para a sensei não ver que estava desenhando, apesar de ainda estar prestando atenção na aula. Um garoto de cabelos brancos espetados sentava-se na última fileira e prestava atenção na porta. A sensei que não era de se atrasar, se aproximava da porta.

Hoshigaki Hisoka, um aluno com aparência de tubarão que teria sido uma das experiências de Orochimaru com relação aos genes de Kisame, um membro da Akatsuki. Sentava-se ele em uma carteira no meio e ficava meio sério esperando a professora que parecia atrasada. Ao adentrar na sala, a chuunin yamanaka cumprimentava toda a sala. " Bom dia. " dizia Ino caminhando-se para sua mesa. " Bom dia. " todos os alunos respondiam de igual forma, todos pareciam meio sonolentos ainda mas dava para notar o ânimo da sensei que finalizaria seu trabalho como responsável pela sala para alguns ou até muitos que se graduariam. " Hoje é o dia do teste gennin, portanto assim como as outras salas, um jounin deverá ser responsável pelo teste. " Dizia logo mudando seu olhar para a porta. " Pode entrar... " dizia ela para uma mulher com um cabelo e rosto meio que semelhantes ao da sensei presente que entrava, porém esta usava óculos e uma roupa diferente do uniforme tradicional, era morena e tinha o corpo da Tsunade com mais ou menos 1 metro e 75 de altura; assim como a Hokage, ela usava salto alto.

Com a cabeça baixa, a garota de nome Nai Hana continuava desenhando até perceber a entrada de mais uma pessoa ali, então ela parava de desenhar e levantava a cabeça olhando para a jounin, imaginando as suas habilidades pela sua aparência, esforço que considerara inútil, pois desistia no meio do caminho. " Bom dia a todos. " dizia a mulher para a sala inteira. " Bom dia " respondia Hana abaixando a cabeça e voltando a desenhar, falava em um tom baixo. " Bom dia " também respondera o garoto de cabelos brancos conhecido como Koumori Eiko que sorria, pois gostava da presença da irmã mais velha na sala, a jounin. Hisoka apenas a observava sem responder nada. A mesma sensei carregava algo nas costas, semelhante a um caixão de um metro de altura.

" Vamos ao teste... " dizia a Koumori já se aproximando da garota de cabelos vermelhos que desenhava em sua carteira. " Vou escolher somente três para o teste por enquanto. " mudava seu olhar para a garota. " Você vem comigo. " dizia para Nai Hana. " Tudo bem. " Respondera Hana que guardava os pergaminhos nas costas e continuava sentada lá, esperando a jounin ir para algum lugar. Hisoka era o aluno mais diferente de todos da sala por chamar atenção com sua cor de pele azul e a semelhança com um tubarão, a jounin se aproximava dele. " Você não seria o Hoshigaki? " questionava-o curiosa. " Hai (Sim). " dizia o garoto que olhava para a jounin; ela sorria e logo com um tom de liderança tocava a carteira. " Você irá para o teste. " ao ouvir a sensei que chegara, Hisoka esbanjava um leve sorriso com seus dentes afiados esperando ela se redirecionar para algum lugar. Ela andava em direção ao irmão mais novo. " Eiko, você é o terceiro. " falara ao irmão. " Ok. " balançava ele a cabeça positivamente em resposta a irmã, que já se achegava até a porta já agradecendo a amiga. " Obrigada Ino. Os três que chamei, vamos até o jardim de Konoha! " a jounin do clã Koumori dizia. " Sem problemas, enquanto aos outros continuaremos com a aula até serem chamados. " dizia Ino; Eiko se levantava e ia seguindo a irmã, lentamente Hisoka levantava-se da mesma forma indo para o jardim de Konoha. Hana, já com seus desenhos guardados, levantava e ajeitava o cabelo abaixando a cabeça e seguindo a sensei atrás de todos.

Koumori Mai saia da sala em direção ao jardim, caminhava com aquele objeto nas costas com o semblante alegre. " Onee-san, eu posso perguntar porque você leva esse caixão nas costas? " Eiko questionava a irmã que ria suavemente reagindo a sua atitude. " Eu irei lhes dizer após o início do teste. " Mai dizia passando perto da área de treinamento de Konoha, onde os quatro avistavam três alunos distantes brigando e um sensei louro próximos aos três troncos, a sala de Iruka aparentemente já dera início ao teste. Chegando próximo ao hospital, ela virava-se e sob de uma árvore, um pé de cerejeira, sentava-se tirando o objeto das costas e se dirigia aos alunos. " Podem se apresentar, estão tão calados. " Mai falava-lhes. " Sou Koumori Eiko. " seu irmão mais novo dizia. " Hoshigaki Hisoka... " apresentava-se o garoto tubarão. " É...Meu nome é Hana. " falava a garota com uma voz suave e baixa, ficando vermelha um pouco antes de falar. " Sobrenome? " perguntava a jounin olhando para a garota tímida. " É...Nai...Nai Hana o meu nome. " dizia ela olhando para o chão.

" Vou lhes dar o teste agora, mas antes eu gostaria que pensassem como um time. É bem possível que se passarem, sejam aliados. " Mai terminava sua sentença levantando-se e deixando seu pertence na árvore. " Podemos começar? Seria melhor que vocês se conhecessem melhor para esse teste. " ela dizia aguardando os alunos, queria analisar a reação de cada um. " Por mim tudo bem, você quer que tenhamos uma espécie de reunião antes da batalha? Acredito que isso não seria possível em uma batalha real. " Eiko terminara de falar. " Não é bem uma batalha, mas vocês devem saber seus pontos fortes e fracos. Tudo bem, vamos iniciar. " Mai iniciara se afastando dos três e ainda de costas dava a ordem. " O primeiro desafio é de cinquenta flexões, quem irá? " perguntava ela aos alunos. Nai Hana dava um passo para trás, e voltava a olhar para o chão, segurava uma mão com a outra atrás do seu corpo. " Eu vou. " dizia Eiko dando um passo para frente.

" Muito bem Eiko, sem falhas... Estão todos de acordo? " os outros dois concordavam ao ouvir o argumento de Mai e Eiko se agachava pronto para tentar. O garoto conseguia fazer somente dezesseis, no décimo sétimo falhava. " Muito bem, já chega. " encerrava Mai. " Eu ainda consigo fazer mais. " Eiko dizia um pouco triste pela derrota. " Já é o suficiente. " ela replicava. " Esta bem. " Eiko concordava e sua irmã se aproximava da árvore novamente. " Segunda fase, um dos três deverá levantar isso dez vezes. " Mai dizia levantando uma pedra com uma mão com uma força surpreendente, a pedra tinha trinta centímetros de altura, largura e comprimento. Nai Hana continuava parada, esperando o garoto tomar iniciativa para fazer tal feito, o mesmo olhava para Hana. " Se eu fizer as coisas sozinho, não iremos passar. " falava Eiko aos seus companheiros. " Eu irei. " dizia a criança que acabara de tomar a iniciativa, era Hisoka.

" Caso não conseguir de primeira, não adianta tentar novamente. No momento em que eu notar uma falha irei parar. " Mai explicava claramente e observava Hisoka ir até a pedra. Após muitas tentativas, a tarefa era uma falha, Hisoka não conseguira de primeira e demorou um tempo até que encerrava. " Não foi dessa vez, terceira etapa. Quero que um de vocês faça tiro ao alvo com 6 kunais em distâncias diferentes. " É... Só sobro eu né? " dissera Hana. " Você não precisa ir se não quiser. " replicava Eiko querendo retirar o peso de suas costas, mas ela já se decidira. Os dois primeiros alvos se iniciavam com apenas dois metros, dois alvos estavam a quatro metros e outros dois a seis metros. Hana se colocava em posição e atirava uma kunai em cada árvore, se concentrando para não errar. Os dois alvos de dois metros eram facilmente atingidos, logo após isso, um alvo de quatro metros era atingido mas os outros três eram falha, metade do desafio tinha sido concluído. " Já é o suficiente. " Mai dizia retribuindo seis kunais de volta para Hana, entregando-as. Hana pegava as kunais e as guardava em suas bolsas.

" Algum de vocês três terá que quebrar um limite de tempo em um teste de velocidade. " avisava Mai a todos. " Ah... Isso está muito difícil, nunca vou conseguir. " pensava Hana. " Quem se manifesta? " Mai questionava como de costume e seu irmão aceitava. " Eu vou. " Eiko dizia enquanto Hana torcia para não ser escolhida. Mai se aproximava de seu irmão que aceitava o teste. " Inicie com uma volta no hospital de Konoha até chegar aqui. " Mai ordenava. " Tudo bem. " Eiko concordara e rapidamente terminara uma volta. " Aguenta mais? " ela sabia do potencial do irmão e queria testá-lo ao máximo. " Aguento. " Eiko afirmava. " Pelo menos eu acho que aguento. " seu pensamento já não era de alguém tão confiante. Sua velocidade não era a mesma, mas terminava o percurso a tempo.

" De novo? " era a pergunta de sua irmã que recebia uma resposta veloz. " Sim. " Eiko recuperava a velocidade inicial completando a terceira volta. " Mais uma vez. " mandava sua irmã e ele não parava tão cedo, terminava a quarta volta de forma lenta mas ainda suportava. " Quinta? " a irmã já esperava a resposta de Eiko. " Uhum. " Eiko concordava e acabava o percurso com o tempo esgotado, apenas cinco voltas completas, a sexta chegou perto mas não foi a tempo. " Me desculpe, eu tropecei no caminho. " ele explicava o ocorrido mas sua irmã não se importava com a falha. " Foi bem, não precisa se preocupar... Agora, quero que um de vocês me dê a resposta desse pergaminho. " ela entregava um pergaminho para seu irmão, o pergaminho estava fechado.

Eiko pegava o pergaminho e ficava olhando-o ainda fechado. " E se isso for um genjutsu? Acho que ela não faria isso, somos apenas estudantes, vou tentar, pior do que está não pode ficar. " Eiko pensava abrindo o pergaminho um pouco receoso. " O que me diz, irá resolver? " Mai perguntava para Eiko que passava o pergaminho para Nai Hana. " Eu não consegui, você parece inteligente. " ele dizia para Hana. " E... Pareço? " Apontava Hana para si com o dedo indicador, ficando vermelha novamente enquanto abria um sorriso que tentava disfarçar, logo lia o pergaminho. " E então Hana? " a sensei questionava-a. " Eu... Estou... Entendendo. " Hana dizia pegando um dos pincéis nas costas, abria no pergaminho no chão e começava a escrever nele. Logo esfregava a folha, apagando o que tinha escrito. " Não sei. " Hana afirmava após pensar muito sobre os números que via.

**- Fim do Capítulo 2 **


	3. Capítulo 3

**Naruto Shippuden – As Crônicas de um Shinobi**

**Agradecimentos: **Essa fanfic é baseada em um rpg interpretativo jogado no programa RRPG, agradecimentos ao programador AlyssonRPG, Leonardo Dragon por ajudar com a ficha, Maxx como Hinaru Rei, Coldchain como Hyuuga Tsubaru e Sakufe00 como Hatake Lyu.

**Capítulo 3: Inshou ( Impressão ) **

Konoha já estava movimentada, o tempo passara rapidamente para os participantes do teste gennin. Em um grupo, Koumori Mai era rígida com alguns membros da sala de Ino enquanto no outro, Kanoshishi Hinato acabara de terminar seu teste, o que para surpresa de Hinaru Rei, os resultados foram um choque. O mesmo já estava sozinho no campo após ouvir as palavras do sensei que com ele estava até se ausentar momentaneamente. " Youru Unryuu e Izanagi Ikari foram reprovados. Hinaru Rei, aguarde para outro teste. " tinha sido as últimas palavras após um bom tempo de esforço do jounin que ali estava. Mas o que ele iria fazer após isso? Hinaru Rei havia se surpreendido, seus dois "amigos" haviam sido reprovados, ele por algum motivo não ficou, e pior, além de não ter ficado, também não havia passado, talvez porque fosse um idiota com potencial, mas preferia acreditar que era pelo tal motivo, como seus dois amigos ficaram, ele seria... Não sabia o que pensar, decidia que precisava ser um ninja melhor e então procurava na biblioteca um livro de ninjutsu.

No mesmo instante, estava Iruka no meio de uma aula quando o jounin voltava com aquele objeto imenso em suas costas e o deixava do lado de fora da sala. " E então? " perguntava Iruka no meio de sua aula quando vira o jounin voltar. " Como eu tinha dito, vim buscar outros... Mas não são três, apenas dois para substituírem dois reprovados. " o jounin dizia. Se fazia presente na sala um dos membros da família principal dos Hyuuga que assistira o evento da chegada do sensei, o mesmo chamava a atenção de Hinato, que se aproximava. " Você, vamos ao campo de treinamento. " estendia sua mão cumprimentando o escolhido para o segundo teste.

O Hyuuga se levantava não acreditando. " Sério? Eu mesmo? Tem certeza? " ele ficava perguntando de forma atônita, ao mesmo tempo, uma garota ficava observando e olhando em volta vendo o Hyuuga. " É... grande dia. " ela que tinha o rosto tampado por um cachecol se levantava. " Vamos logo senhor, não acredito. " seguia ela até o jounin lhe pronunciando a palavra. " O fracassado da sala selecionado dessa maneira... " pensava o Hyuuga que logo concordava em partir para o teste. " Vamos. " não entendia direito, mas cumprimentava Hinato ainda assim. O jounin se espantava com a atitude da aluna que mesmo não sendo chamada, levantava e já queria participar do teste agindo como se já estivesse sido escolhida. " Quê? " ela perguntava olhando para o jounin. " Qual o próximo? Vamos, fale. " era Hatake Lyu, uma estudante conhecida na vila por roubar lojas, tal possuía uma grande má fama mas ele não a conhecia. " Muito bem, gostei de sua atitude, você é outro membro do grupo. " pensativo ainda estendia a mão para ela já chamando-a. " Qual é? Sou a grande Lyu e você não me reconhece! É preciso aumentar minha fama. " falava ela com a mão no queixo.

" O fracassado e a ladra... Bem... Diferente. " Hyuuga perdido em seus pensamentos procurava entender o motivo de tal escolha. " Bom, vamos? " dizia ela sorrindo. " Vamos os três. " Ele caminhava até a porta e já na saída, pegava o objeto enfaixado que carregava nas costas para leva-lo de volta para o campo. " Três? Ok ok. " respondia ela seguindo o jounin. Tsubaru apenas o seguia, pensando na possibilidade remota de sucesso do novo grupo. " Um amigo de vocês conseguiu ficar sem reprovar nem passar, ele tem chance... Os outros dois foram reprovados. " explicava Hinato aos dois no caminho. " Quem é? " perguntava o Hyuuga curioso sem sequer imaginar quem seria. " Hum... Sei. " falava Lyu olhando para os lados. " Então vamos de próximos, isso está me soando mal. " ela parava de falar ao chegar ao local, e lá estava ele... " Hinaru Rei. " respondia Hinato.

" Hey Rei! " gritava Tsubaru fazendo um simples trocadilho. Sentado, Rei babava sobre o livro, estava deitado no chão, e como era calorento, com a blusa levantada para sentir o geladinho do chão na sua barriga, com o olho fechado e a boca aberta, Rei babava sobre o livro da biblioteca. " Está explicado porque não passou nem foi reprovado. " dizia Tsubaru presenciando tal cena. " Bom... Nós faremos o teste agora, Hinato? " questionava o aluno hyuuga. " Deixe-me explicar, sentem-se. " Hinato ordenava e Tsubaru logo se sentava, Hatake Lyu se sentava sob a sombra de uma árvore. " Claro. " afirmava ela. Ao perceber que Lyu se sentava em baixo da sombra, Tsubaru se levantava e sentava-se ao lado dela... Uma garota jamais deveria se sentar desacompanhada estando Tsubaru próximo. " Aqui do seu lado, se me permite? " dizia o galante hyuuga para a garota ladra. " À Vontade. " ela respondia normalmente. " Vamos lá. " continuava ela. Hinaru Rei ainda dormindo começava a fazer um barulho estranho, logo repetia o barulho, porém mais alto, era algo com o som da consoante R, estava roncando.

" Bom, você é a famosa Lyu não? Sempre me encantei com seus feitos, bela... " Tsubaru admirava Lyu que logo retrucara. " Sou muito. " olhava para o hyuuga. " Sou uma ladra e não uma menina qualquer, se vai me cantar...Ou melhor, nem tente. " Tsubaru era um galante nato, não deixava passar nem a hora do teste e já levara seu fora. " Cantar? Não sou um mero qualquer. Irei te lisonjear querida... " ele respondera insatisfeito com o resultado. " Bom...Voltando ao que interessa. E aí? " dizia Lyu olhando para o jounin. " Rei! " o mesmo gritava o nome do aluno que dormia. " Sabe, nunca fui bom com jutsus e afins... " Tsubaru colocava sua mão sobre a mão dela. " Porém, sou bom em outras coisas que podem te surpreender garota... Peço que me dê está chance de surpreendê-la... Apenas uma pequena chance... " Hyuuga Tsubaru continuava com seu "papo" no mesmo instante em que Hinaru Rei abria um dos olhos, o azul ao invés do verde, e então tomava um susto ao reparar que o sensei estava ali, acordava gritando. " AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH "

Tsubaru piscava para a garota. " Peço que tire a mão da minha antes que eu lhe corte em dois com a minha espada. " dizia Lyu sorrindo. " Seria uma honra ser cortado por uma espada vinda de tão bela e pura mão... " Hinato logo olhava para os três, não tolerava tal atitude na hora do teste, hyuuga continuava com sua conversa acreditando no sucesso de seu próprio "teste." " Hora do teste! " de repente, Tsubaru parecia esquecer da garota e prestar atenção no sensei que gritara. Hatake Lyu se levantava com uma esperança de que finalmente começara. " Assim seja. " dizia ela. " Hai! ( Sim ) " Tsubaru se levantava junto com Lyu, entretanto, apesar de prestar atenção, podia se notar uma pequena movimentação em seus olhos brancos que analisavam cada mínimo detalhe do corpo da garota. " Rei, você terá uma nova chance. " Hinato falara à Rei. " Eu não estou entendendo nada, o teste é de cantadas? Quando vai ser minha vez? " falava com uma voz sonolenta enquanto esfregava o pulso na boca, jogando a baba acidentalmente na direção dos dois próximos. Estava com sono e isso era bom, pois ele ficava mais inteligente nessa ocasião. " Ei! Cuidado com suas excreções idiota. " dizia Tsubaru já nervoso. " Posso pegar fama de matar alguém também jounin. " Hatake Lyu olhava para o jounin já sem paciência; Tsubaru encarava Rei. " Vamos começar logo então, devo demonstrar minhas habilidades à dama para mostrar ser aquele que veio para conquista-la... " dizia o Hyuuga. " Céus, vou vomitar. " Lyu murmurava. Hinaru Rei ignorava o hyuuga, na verdade nem o havia escutado, estava sonolento, com os olhos entreabertos facilmente notáveis por serem claros, a vermelhidão, olhava para o sensei já em pé, seu corpo balançava mesmo firme no chão, estava com sono e com pouco equilíbrio. " Fala. " Rei falava.

" Vamos ao que interessa... " dizia o sensei sentando-se e deixando o objeto imenso em um tronco. " Primeiro teste... Quero que Hyuuga Tsubaru tente me atingir. " Hinato deixava claro o inicio do teste. " Hmm... " Tsubaru se colocava em posição de luta, enquanto se podia ouvir em alto e claro som. " Byakugan! " ao lado de seus olhos formavam-se veias em alto relevo, enquanto seus olhos adquiriam pequenos pontos ao meio. " Se é assim! " Tsubaru corria na direção de Hinato, observando com cuidado o fluxo de chakra em seu corpo, assim, tentando prever qualquer alteração corporal que poderia coloca-lo em uma situação de vantagem. Após chegar bem próximo, lhe tentava dar um soco no meio do peito, que era o maior lugar do corpo, e, portanto alvo mais fácil de ser acertado. Hinato era atingido e jogado para trás quase caindo. " Opa! " dizia o mesmo colocando a mão direita sobre o peito e com a mão esquerda retirava um bloco de notas do bolso de sua capa vermelha com um lápis. Tsubaru desativava seu Byakugan com uma expressão de sucesso e voltando-se para a garota. " Aí está bela... Acertei por você. " se colocava ao lado de Lyu, ainda pomposo por ter acertado um jounin.

" Hum? " ela olhava para Hinato. " Ele deixou, é claro que um jounin não será acertado tão facilmente, ou seja, ele só esta medindo nossas forças táticas e modo de luta, bom, pelo menos eu acho, isso será realmente interessante. " pensava a Hatake no mesmo tempo em que Hinato anotava algo. " O que é isso? " Rei quase enfiava o dedo no olho do garoto, porém parava o indicador no inicio de seu nariz. " Você é cego, como conseguiu? " ele questionava Tsubaru. " Eu nasci assim, idiota. " respondia o Hyuuga nada contente com a pergunta. " Meus parabéns. Lyu, você é a próxima. " Hinato chamava a Hatake. " Ai ai... " ela seguia até o jounin. " É só acertar né? Ok... " Lyu perguntava já decidida, corria na direção de Hinato em ziguezague , ao chegar perto do mesmo, tenta lhe acertar um chute no estômago, só que deixando uma mão livre para no caso de desvio, girar o corpo no intuito de lhe acertar um soco. Ela atingia facilmente de primeira o chute, Hinato era jogado da mesma forma para trás e voltava a anotar. Lyu suspirava e abaixava o tronco em modo de reverência seguindo para seu local. " Isso está fácil demais. " dizia ela consigo mesma.

" Ei ceguinho, a Lyu conseguiu acertar, pode cantar ela. " dizia Rei como se realmente estivesse explicando a cena para um cego. " Não sou cego, tolo. Consigo ver mais coisas do que sua mente imagina existir. Enquanto a você bela, belo chute nele. " Tsubaru replicava e ao mesmo tempo, voltava a falar com a garota. " A claro, o grande Hyuuga. " falava ela se sentando perto de uma árvore. " Já esperava algo assim de alguém como você. " Hyuuga Tsubaru dizia e se sentava ao lado dela. " Você gruda viu. " ela já nervosa o respondia. " Não grudei ainda, mas se me permitir. " Tsubaru respondia piscando para ela. " Hmph. Jounin, coloque ele longe de mim. " Hatake Lyu se levantava e dizia sacando sua espada, a Ninja To. " Calma Lyu. " dizia o sensei se aproximando rapidamente de Tsubaru. " Homem chiclete, você pisa nele e ele gruda no seu pé. " Rei dizia e logo fazia cara de medo. " Meu Deus, essa garota tem uma arma...É uma delinquente em formação.

Rei pegava sua espada e se aproximava, tentando atacar o sensei por trás, batendo com a lateral dela em suas costas, mas antes dele chegar, Hinato já impedia a espada de atingi-lo. " Por favor Lyu, não será necessário. " a cor dos olhos de Hinato mudavam encarando Tsubaru. " Ok, ok. " Lyu guardava a Ninja to. " Não se preocupe, não quero dar mais trabalho para o meu pai. " ela respondia-o. " Sem provocações Tsubaru. " logo os olhos em tom de laranja de Hinato voltavam a ficar castanhos. " Hai ( Sim ) sensei! " Tsubaru respondia, e dessa vez, após um bom tempo olhava com desgosto para a garota... Onde já se viu ameaçar quem a galanteia? Ele se levantava e sentava-se um pouco longe dela. " Rei, tente me atingir. " Hinato chamava seu outro aluno.

" Certo. " Rei dizia tomando alguns passos de distância e corria na direção de Hinato, para a surpresa de todos, passava pelo sensei sem atingi-lo, e para maior surpresa ainda, Rei procurava se atirar em pleno ar, dando um coice no sensei, seu objetivo era usar as costas do seu alvo para lhe impulsionar para o alto, porém a manobra não dava certo, Hinato desviava antes dele atingir. " Tente de novo. " dizia o jounin para o garoto. " E eu me julgava fracassado... " pensava Tsubaru. " Hum. " Lyu somente observava. " Droga. " Rei ficava alguns segundos pensando no que fazer para atingir o sensei e ser aprovado, logo pegava o seu livro de ninjutsu e abria em qualquer página, por sorte em shunshin no jutsu. Então, ele pegava a espada e a tacava para o alto, fazia selos para que quando ela caísse e o atingisse, Rei viraria um tronco a apareceria no alto, acima do sensei caindo em um rasante, na intenção de usar kawarimi no jutsu, ele batia na espada a fazendo ir para cima do sensei e trocando de lugar com ela.

Hinaru Rei conseguia com sucesso fazer sua manobra, mas ao atingir o sensei, o mesmo quase não se movia e voltava a escrever. Hinaru Rei tentava ver o que ele escrevia, no chão por trás. Rei não conseguia ver e o sensei voltava para sua posição. " Bom. " Lyu iniciava. " Vou passar o resultado somente no final, então guardarei o que sei até aqui. " Hinato explicava. " E agora ein, jounin? " Hatake Lyu perguntava. " Quero que os três façam dois bunshins. " Hinato explicava. " Ok. " Lyu se levantava e tentava fazer dois bunshins, Tsubaru também se levantava, fazia alguns selos manuais e dizia. " Bunshin no jutsu! " tentava concentrar chakra em duas cópias para executar o bunshin. Rei, já de pé, tentava executar mais dois bunshins, no máximo quatro, já que havia sido mal no outro teste.

Hinaru Rei foi o único que conseguiu fazer clones detalhados, mas somente três saíram bons. " ... " Hinato anotava no bloco de notas. " Não gostei... " Lyu dizia olhando para o jounin " Me deixe fazer de novo. " pedia ela. " Sinto muito mas já é o suficiente, vamos para a segunda etapa. " Hinato dizia e Tsubaru ficava nervoso por um erro tão bobo, entretanto, não pedia nada ao sensei. " Tsc, errar desse jeito, como posso? " Lyu pensava. " Os três fazendo henge agora, se transformem no Iruka. " Hinato dava a ordem, Lyu fazia os selos tentando se transformar no Iruka, Rei usava o henge no jutsu não só a si mas também os seus bunshins no Iruka. Tsubaru fazia alguns selamentos manuais, concentrando chakra em seu corpo todo para tentar se transformar no Iruka-sensei.

Tsubaru fazia um henge esquecendo-se de alguns detalhes, Hatake Lyu cometia um grande erro na hora da transformação enquanto Hinaru Rei fazia apenas dois henges que se assemelhavam com ele. Hinato voltava a anotar. " Droga, desse jeito não irei passar... " pensava o Hyuuga. " Isso desanima. " Lyu dizia suspirando. " Agora se preparem, irei jogar uma senbon em cada um, quero que façam kawarimi. " Hinato dizia. " Vou morrer. " Lyu já pessimista, pensava em sua falha. " Se morrer com uma senbon, terá feito uma última proeza, minha cara... " Tsubaru falava com ela. " Sim, Konoha se verá livre de sua ladra. " Lyu dizia enquanto Tsubaru parecia já fazer alguns selos manuais, deixando o kawarimi pronto apenas para utilizá-lo na hora exata. " Senbons? " Rei começava a tremer só de ouvir a palavra, era mais novo e então menor, se escondia atrás de Lyu, colocando as mãos em seus ombros, abaixava a cabeça batendo os dentes, encostando a testa nas costas da garota olhando para o chão. Lyu fazia os selos para kawarimi. " Se eu não conseguir, tentei. " Lyu pensava antes de Rei encostar nela. " Calma, saia de trás de mim... " Lyu desviava rapidamente de uma senbon que atingia um tronco.

Uma senbon acabava atingindo Tsubaru em uma perna, causando danos ao mesmo. Hinaru Rei nem recebia senbons, o mesmo estava em estado de choque quando o sensei percebera que não adiantaria esse teste com ele. Rei, agora no chão, sem ninguém a sua frente, tremia ainda mais e mordia os lábios com força, quase sangrando, ele se jogava no chão e quase enfiava a cara na terra igual a um avestruz. " Rei, não precisa fazer esse teste. O Hyuuga, tente de novo. " Hinato avisava e retirava outra senbon tacando no outro aluno. Tsubaru fazia os selos do kawarimi rapidamente, dessa vez com mais concentração, preocupado em não passar no teste. Rei sentava-se no chão, ia se acalmando ao saber que não iria ser perfurado com uma agulha, ainda sentia medo, respirava ofegante, havia suado bastante também, quase encharcando a sua blusa. Sentado no chão, ficava alguns minutos se recuperando, respirando ofegante, porém tentando respirar fundo e ir controlando pelo menos a respiração.

Hyuuga Tsubaru conseguia substituir seu corpo por um tronco e passava essa fase. " Bom... Peço que sentem-se. " Hinato se aproximava de Rei tentando confortá-lo do trauma. " Claro. " Lyu continuava sentada no galho da árvore, Tsubaru se sentava ansioso para o resultado, porém consciente de seu quase certo fracasso. O jounin voltava para um tronco, Kanoshishi Hinato se aproximava do grande objeto enfaixado e começava a desenfaixá-lo. " Vocês terão o resultado em breve. " dizia ele. " Espero... " Lyu respondia, e juntamente com todos, ficavam na expectativa de saber o que era aquilo e qual seria o resultado do teste.

**- Fim do Capítulo 3 **


	4. Capítulo 4

**Naruto Shippuden – As Crônicas de um Shinobi**

**Agradecimentos: **Essa fanfic é baseada em um rpg interpretativo jogado no programa RRPG, agradecimentos ao programador AlyssonRPG, Leonardo Dragon por ajudar com a ficha, Sakufe00 e Maxx como Nai Hana, Escamado como Hoshigaki Hisoka e Ulquiorra como Koumori Eiko.

**Capítulo 4: Gaishou ( Trauma ) **

11

.3.9.15

14.1.15

.

.5.18

..1.15

" Não sei. " Hana afirmava após pensar muito sobre os números que via, a sensei Koumori aguardava pacientemente. No jardim próximo ao hospital de Konoha, o teste gennin dava continuidade na vida de três estudantes ninja. " Está um pouco difícil, passe o pergaminho para o peixinho, talvez ele saiba resolver isso. " Eiko conversava com Hana se referiondo ao Hoshigaki Hisoka, a experiência que por motivos ainda questionáveis, continuara a viver na vila de Konoha como um cidadão normal, mas que como os jinchuurikis, enfrentava muitos preconceitos. " B-Bem... " falava Hana olhando o pergaminho muito pensativa. " P-Podem...Ser...Letras...Eu acho. " falava ela um pouco baixo pela timidez, com medo de ter errado feio, ela procurava pensar em uma maneira mais eficiente de decifrar o pergaminho.

Hisoka apenas observava os alunos do lado tentando decifrar o pergaminho enquanto ficava imóvel e não dizia sequer uma palavra. " I-Isso...É-É...Complicado... " Hana dizia pausadamente. " Acalme-se, talvez o Hoshigaki saiba resolver isso. " Eiko dizia, aproximava-se de Hana e gentilmente tirava o pergaminho das mãos dela, depois passava para o Hoshigaki Hisoka. " Vocês ainda tem tempo... " dizia Mai calmamente cruzando os braços. Os esforços de Eiko pareciam em vão. " Vocês usam a inteligência e eu os músculos. " Hisoka recusava-se a ler o pergaminho, virava de costas para todos olhando para outros lados de Konoha. " E-Eu acho que não sirvo muito de ajuda. " falava Nai Hana um pouco triste, mas ainda pensativa. " O 1 poderia significar a letra A, é um bom raciocínio, mas não acho isso...Será? " Hana pensava procurando encontrar a solução.

" B-Bem...Já sei!...Um minuto! " O sol já começara a perturbar, o calor estava imenso em tal hora do dia. De um lado, Hoshigaki Hisoka não querendo fazer essa parte do teste, já do outro, Eiko e Hana estavam tentando decifrar o que estava escrito e a sensei Koumori Mai simplesmente se aproximava de uma árvore e sentava-se. " É isso! " Hana puxava o pergaminho e um pincel começando a escrever rapidamente, decidida. " Vamos dizer que 11 é igual a letra K. No caso ficaria... " Hana reescrevia o código que lhe foi entregue substituindo-o por letras.

K

O inicio

não

obstante

houver

a conclusão

" Ou seja, K, o inicio não obstante houver a conclusão. Apenas temos que juntar e organizar as frases e assim dará a resposta. " é o que dizia a garota de cabelos vermelhos. A sensei sorria pegando seu objeto de um metro que se assemelhava a um pequeno caixão e colocava-o novamente nas costas se levantando. " A-Acertei? " olhava ela dizendo para a sensei, meio vermelha e um pouco tímida. " Se estivessem em uma missão de verdade, precisariam reportar o código ou trazê-lo de qualquer forma. " Mai dizia se aproximando. " O que você diria que significa é o que importa, mas parte da solução já é um começo. " Nai Hana sorria ao ouvir a sensei e suspirava de alívio, ficando realmente feliz pelo seu progresso. " Eu disse que você era inteligente. " Eiko sorria elogiando sua amiga. " Acho que acertei, eu tenho esse dom de ver as coisas nas pessoas. " Eiko dizia.

" E o que me dizem? Vão parar por aí? " Mai indagava com a mão na cintura. "H-Ha.. " Nai Hana ficava com vergonha mas ainda assim, mantinha o sorriso. " B-Bom... Agora...Não...E-Eu quero...T-Terminar de decifrar. B-bom...P-preciso encaixar o K... " ela ficava pensativa. " O inicio não obstante se não houver a conclusão. " dizia Hana. " Enquanto isso... " Mai dizia se aproximando de Hisoka. " O que acha de fazer outro teste pela sua equipe Hisoka? " Ela questionava ao aluno praticamente ausente do teste. " Que tipo de teste estamos falando? " Desviava ele o olhar para Mai olhando seriamente, a mesma se afastava um pouco falando com todos os três. " Preciso testar todos os sentidos de vocês, peço que alguém se habilite ou que Hisoka faça esse por todos. " Mai completava.

Nai Hana olhava para a sensei ficando sem entender. " Koumori, o inicio não será obstante se não houver a conclusão. " Falava ela meio baixo ainda intrigada pelo pergaminho. " Está falando comigo? " Eiko olhava para ela a questionando, após ouvir o nome Koumori. Mai colocava o objeto no chão se apoiando com a mão nele. " N-Não sei...A-Apenas tive... P-Pensei...E-E acho que a frase...É... Pra você... " Hana explicava a Eiko. " Mais precisamente visão e audição. " a sensei continuava explicando sobre o próximo teste. " Mana, eu faço esse teste. " Eiko aceitava o desafio no lugar de Hisoka e já chamava a atenção de sua irmã para si. " Nai, essa é a nossa melhor chance, eu não lembro de nada antes de chegar em Konoha, pode ser uma mensagem para mim e para Mai, fale isso para ela. " ele caminhava em direção à sua irmã. " Eu faço esse teste. " concluía.

"E-E-E-E-Eu? " Nai apontava para si. " Mai, Nai pensou muito e chegou a conclusão que talvez seja uma mensagem para um de nós, arrumando tudo, talvez seja Koumori, "O inicio não era obstante se não houver a conclusão." Eu acho que faz um pouco de sentido, essa é a nossa resposta final. " Eiko finalmente resolvera entregar esse teste e ir ao próximo. " Muito bem, falarei com mais detalhes após o teste. " Mai estendia a mão para pegar o pergaminho e a resposta anotada que era anotada e entregada para Mai pelas mãos de seu irmão mais novo. Após receber os pergaminhos, Mai se distanciava. " Quem se habilita para o próximo teste? " ela mal terminara de repetir sua pergunta e recebera sua resposta. " Eu. " Eiko naturalmente respondia pronto para o desafio.

Nai Hana suspirava de alívio e deixava seu corpo cair sobre a grama, aliviada com um sorriso. " C-Consegui. " Koumori Mai olhava para os três, logo, fazia selos manuais e terminava com o selo do macaco. " Eiko, deverá me dizer o que vê ou o que ouve, é um teste de percepção onde me dirá a direção que viu ou ouviu algo, se prepare. " ela alertava seu irmão se desfazendo em vários morcegos que voavam para longe. Após algum tempo, os morcegos voltavam formando Mai. " E então? " ela perguntava a Eiko o que percebera. " Sudeste, alguém correndo sobre folhas. " o mesmo acertara em cheio. " Muito bem, vamos para mais um teste. " ela andava até o centro de Konoha e sinalizava para os três. " Me sigam. " dizia ela enquanto os três a seguiam, Nai Hana estava cabisbaixa. Ao chegar ao meio de grande multidão, entre as lojas do local mais movimentado, Mai se dirigia aos três novamente.

" Preciso que um dos três se disponibilize a fazer um teste para convencer algum desconhecido a se fazer um favor para ele, , o que vai avaliar como são vistos na vila ou se possuem bom carisma entre outros detalhes. " a jounin explicava a eles. " Eu não posso... Hana, você faria? " Eiko já descartava a possibilidade de ir. " Eu acho que... que... não consigo. " ao ouvir a resposta de Hana, Eiko não pensava duas vezes. " Eu vou... " dizia ele já decidido. " Muito bem Eiko, pode começar. " Mai fazia um henge com o selo de cabra e se transformava em um pequeno gato preto. " Ok. " Eiko olhava em volta para tentar perceber alguém que talvez precisasse de ajuda, uma senhora de idade passava com algumas coisas fazendo compras e contando ryous nas mãos, Eiko aproximava-se dela um pouco receoso, mas tentando parecer simpático. " Olá... Precisa de ajuda com alguma coisa? " Eiko se dirigia a ela.

A mulher parava e encarava o rapaz, ela se aproximava. " Não tenho nada para dar. " dizia a idosa rapidamente correndo até a próxima loja, Nai Hana não conseguia se conter e soltava alguns risos ao ver a cena, por mais tímida que fosse não podia evitar de rir de tal situação. " Droga...Idosa chata, nem pra perguntar "o que?" ou sei lá. " pensava Eiko já procurando outra pessoa e percebia uma mulher passando com uma bolsa em mãos as pressas, ele já pensava que alguém estivesse atrás dela e olhava em volta procurando algum motivo de fuga, mas nada disso aparentava estar acontecendo, ela normalmente adentrava na loja do Ichiraku e ele a seguia adentrando o local.

Em forma de gata negra, lá estava Mai, Eiko percebia que ela retirava da bolsa alguns ryous, discretamente, ele continuava observando-a. " Um ramen por favor. " ela pedia ao pai de Ayane, que estava a preparar o próximo prato. Após alguns minutos, o prato chegava. " Para viagem por favor... Quanto lhe devo? " a mulher falava calmamente " São cinco ryous. " respondia Ichiraku, o dono do estabelecimento. " Por favor, deixe-me pagar. " Eiko oferecia-se a moça, retirando cinco ryous do bolso. " Obrigada. " dizia a mulher grata guardando na bolsa seu dinheiro. " Você precisa de alguma ajuda? " Eiko perguntava a ela enquanto pagava o Ichiraku. " Pode simplesmente carregra até a casa aqui perto. Fico grata. " ela respondia saindo do estabelecimento. " Volte sempre. " Ichiraku pegava e guardava o dinheiro. Eiko sinalizava com a cabeça concordando com a mulher, pegava o ramen e a seguia.

Após alguns minutos, tudo tinha sido resolvido e os quatro estavam de volta ao jardim, Mai com sua aparência original se aproximava da árvore. " Fomos bem? " Eiko perguntava. " Acalmem-se e sentem-se. " Mai respondia sentando-se na sombra da árvore. " Certo. " Nai Hana sentava cruzando as pernas olhando para a jounin enquanto prendia o seu cabelo. Koumori Mai pegava o objeto de um metro com aparência de caixão e logo o abria, ela logo retirava um arco do instrumento, pegava o violoncelo que tinha guardado e fechava sua caixa colocando o violoncelo entre suas pernas, sentada em baixo da árvore. " Aula de música? " Hana dizia surpresa. " Uma distração do momento. " mal acabara Mai de falar e Eiko parecia desconfiado retrucando-a com uma pergunta. " Um genjutsu? " a olhava nos olhos. O céu começava há escurecer um pouco, o tempo tinha passado e logo ela começava a tocar. Morcegos começavam a surgir em volta do local sobrevoando Mai, o céu avermelhara e um dos morcegos retirava seus óculos como se estivesse a pegar o objeto. " Olhos verdes? Será o...? " Eiko pensava consigo, pois a íris dos olhos de sua irmã mudava com o passar do tempo e ela assim os fechava, parava por um instante e voltava a tocar a mesma melodia.

" Mai, o que você está fazendo? " Eiko perguntava observando-a. Hana por um instante podia ver, os alunos de sua sala estavam presentes, os mesmos que a julgavam inferior e incapaz. A melodia acabara... Seus olhos voltavam ao tom azul e Mai se levantava. Koumori Eiko e Nai Hana sentiam dificuldades em abrir a boca e se mexer. " Droga, eu sei que é um genjutsu, mas como faço para sair disso mesmo? " Que bela hora para se esquecer das coisas. " Eiko procurava em sua mente uma forma de acabar com aquilo. A jounin guardava seu instrumento e fechava a caixa. " Se...Sensei? " a garota de cabelos vermelhos tentava forçar a voz a projetando para fora, tentando receber uma explicação da sensei. " Droga Mai... " Eiko forçava a voz, com muita dificuldade. " Termina... Isso, somos... Apenas gennins. " ele reclamava com a irmã. " Nai Hana, batimento cardíaco de 85 por minuto. " Hana ouvia Mai dizer tentando se levantar e afastar dela o máximo que conseguisse, mas Mai se levantava e ia até Hana fincando uma senbon em sua perna. Hana voltava a se mexer.

" Koumori Eiko, batimento cardíaco de 90 por minuto. " fazia o mesmo com o irmão. " Mai... Por que usou um genjutsu em nós? " ele já voltava a se mexer. " Deveria ser algo básico para vocês saírem de um genjutsu normal. Não imaginava que fosse demorar para se lembrar da solução. " Mai explicava. " Ah, mas na hora não lembrei, as vezes esqueço algumas coisas. " seu irmão dizia e ela voltava a ensiná-lo. " Primeiro, usar Genjutsu no Kai caso saiba e com o próprio chakra repelir o genjutsu. Segundo, causar dano a si mesmo. " Mai dizia e voltava com o seus óculos ainda no rosto, pegava a caixa e colocava-a em suas costas com tudo guardado. " Mai, você usa esse violoncelo em batalhas? " perguntava seu irmão mais novo levantando-se. " Apenas quando necessário, mas costumo. " respondia ela sorrindo e logo se posicionando. " Vamos ao resultado. " Mai cruzava os braços.

**- Fim do Capítulo 4 **


	5. Capítulo 5

**Naruto Shippuden – As Crônicas de um Shinobi**

**Agradecimentos: **Essa fanfic é baseada em um rpg interpretativo jogado no programa RRPG, agradecimentos ao programador AlyssonRPG, Leonardo Dragon por ajudar com a ficha, Sakufe00 como Hatake Lyu, Maxx como Hinaru Rei e Coldchain como Hyuuga Tsubaru.

**Capítulo 5: Kekka ( Resultado ) **

Kanoshishi Hinato havia terminado de fazer um teste de kawarimi com Hatake Lyu e Hyuuga Tsubaru jogando senbons nos dois. Hinaru Rei estava apavorado, tinha pânico de agulhas e por isso foi considerado falha automática para aquele teste. Então, o jounin agachava-se e começava a desenfaixar o objeto que ele sempre carregava consigo nas costas, era um koto.

" Muito bem... " Hinato mal acabara de desenfaixar seu instrumento e já percebera reações. " Hã? " Hatake Lyu olhava sem entender. " Vai tocar para nós? " perguntava ela confusa. " É... Você toca alguma coisa? " perguntava Hinaru Rei. Kanoshishi Hinato fazia um selo e logo se multiplicava fazendo três clones de sombra, o mesmo tinha retirado seus óculos antes, era um costume. " Hã? Isso está ficando realmente estranho, estão fazendo pegadinha comigo? Só pode. " Lyu estava inconformada. " Vou tocar sim, algum problema? " questionava Hinato sorridente. " Depois eu posso tentar? " o garoto ruívo perguntava para o jounin. " Nenhum problema sensei... Pelo menos não para mim. " o Hyuuga explicava. " Se for ruim, juro que vou embora. " a Hatake pouco conformada dizia. O original sentava-se na frente do instrumento próximo aos troncos, os outros três ficavam de pé. " Não vai se arrepender. " Hinato respondia Lyu e fechava os olhos por um momento. " Kyofugan. " sussurrava o jounin começando a tocar e abrindo os olhos que estavam amarelos.

" Haaa. " Lyu continuava sentada na árvore olhando a paisagem, esperando ele terminar de tocar, porém com um pouco de tédio. " Combina com a paisagem, mas no momento errado. " ela comentava. " Bela melodia, perfeita para um beijo apaixonado e calmo... " Tsubaru falava. " Nossa... Você é muito... Digamos... Estranho. " Rei dizia. " Sensei, irei embora desse jeito. " não demorava para a garota reagir de forma esperada, mas atrás de Hatake Lyu, aparecia seu pai. " Hã? Otou-san ( Pai )? O que faz aqui? " Lyu olhava para trás falando com seu pai. " Você acaba de ser aceita como gennin. " dizia um dos clones de Hinato estendendo-lhe uma bandana. " Hã? Que droga é essa? Passei? " a garota descia da árvore pegando a bandana sem entender, logo começava a sentir sono. " Droga! " pensava ela consigo mesma.

" Filha, você se tornou mais forte. " o pai dela lhe dizia. " Mais forte? Está de brincadeira. " abaixava seus óculos a Hatake. Já Hyuuga Tsubaru, em seu sono excessivo começava a sentir em seu ouvido um sussurro, o ouvindo. " Foi o que pensei. " por outro lado, Hatake Lyu já houvera percebido o que estava a ocorrer e pensa consigo mesma. " Tsubaru-chan. " o Hyuuga ouvia. " Yo... Quem é? " Perguntando, Hyuuga Tsubaru olhava para o lado, enxergava duas Hatake Lyu, e uma estava abraçando-lhe fortemente e sussurrando em seu ouvido. Um dos clones de Hinato se aproximava dele. " Meus parabéns Tsubaru, é um gennin. " dizia ele lhe entregando uma bandana. " Ainda vai se arrepender... " o Hyuuga dizia pegando a bandana e se jogava nos braços das duas Lyus.

Hinaru Rei se encontrava em uma situação diferente, apenas via o clone se aproximando e lhe estendendo a bandana. " Parabéns por se tornar o mais novo gennin. " o clone dizia. " Valeu sensei. " Rei dizia sem entender nada e fazia um sinal de positivo para ele. " Pode me ensinar a tocar agora? " Questionava-o. " Isso é complicado. " Hatake Lyu dizia já ativando o sharingan para saber se estava em um genjutsu. " Isso é música, tenho que dar um jeito de parar com ela... Será que tampar os ouvidos funcionam? " ela pensava já tampando os ouvidos, e como não funcionava, se beliscava para fazer seu chakra circular. Ela conseguia sair mas percebera que ele continuava a tocar e sua aparência era um pouco alterada.

" Sabia... Será complicado. " a garota estava pensando em uma solução, mas não ficava sem reação. " Tsc. " ela sacava uma kunai e tacava no instrumento, um dos clones a rebatia. " Agora apenas aguarde. " o jounin falara a Lyu. " Sabia, será complicado. " pensava a Hatake. " Hum? Apenas aguardar? Você colocou todos em um genjutsu com o intuito de todos perceberem sozinhos? Posso considerar que passei? " ao ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer, Hinato parava de tocar. Hinaru Rei e Tsubaru estavam enfrentando um grande sono sem saberem do motivo, o que os dois viram tinha logo desaparecido ao terminar da música. " Eu já vou lhes dizer. " o Kanoshishi começava a falar.

" Foi o que pensei, esse instrumento fez o genjutsu, você utilizou o som como base. " Lyu já tinha entendido toda a situação. " Exato, agora vou lhes contar todo o resultado. " dizia Hinato retirando um bloco de notas do bolso em que tudo estava anotado e os clones desapareciam, eram desativados. " No teste de taijutsu, devo dizer que fiquei impressionado que a força de Hatake Lyu e de Hyuuga Tsubaru foram a mesma ao me atingirem, enquanto Hinaru Rei foi o mais fraco e errou na primeira tentativa. " declarava o sensei. " Ah... Maravilha. " decepcionado, Rei dizia, Hinato desativava seu doujutsu e colocava os óculos, voltava a se abaixar para enfaixar o koto enquanto ainda falava. " Hum... " Hatake Lyu apenas olhava.

" Em ninjutsu, Hinaru Rei demonstrou ser o melhor dos três. " Hyuuga Tsubaru observava o discurso de Hinato, sabendo que estava no efeito de um genjutsu há pouco tempo atrás. " A sim... Claro. " Rei dizia e Hinato terminava de enfaixar o instrumento. " Fui deixada de lado de Nin. " a única integrante feminina do grupo falava. " Agora quando fizemos a pausa... " o jovem sensei começava a falar e era interrompido. " Nos colocou em um genjutsu... " o Hyuuga declarava. " Através do som. " a garota completava sua frase. " E aliás, gostei muito do meu... " o Hyuuga sorria um pouco ao dizer tais palavras. " Não gostei nada do meu. " a Hatake dizia. " Não utilizei o Byakugan por isso... " Tsubaru dizia.

" Exatamente. " terminava a fala dos seus alunos. " Eu quis criar uma distração e testar a percepção de vocês. " Hinato complementava. " Criou a distração errada para mim. " a Hatake dizia cruzando os braços. " Tentai Sakushi, Rakuen. Nesse jutsu, Hinaru Rei e Hyuuga Tsubaru quase dormiram tendo o chakra esgotado. " Kanoshishi explicava. " Dormir? Saiba que eu estava bem acordado, só estava aproveitando minhas Lyus... " o Hyuuga sorria de novo. " L-Lyus. " Hatake Lyu se segurava para não acabar com a raça do hyuuga. " Esse jutsu faz com que seus alvos tenham visões de seus maiores sonhos se realizando, e Hinaru Rei foi o mais imprevisível. " Hinato falara. " Han... Como assim? " Rei questionava-o. " Apenas fiz como se passasse o teste gennin. A sua mente, é difícil ver seus sonhos, diferente dos outros dois que tinham como inspiração superar o pai e o outro prefiro não comentar. " Hinato dizia.

" Hahaha... Foi mais difícil para mim, o que significa isso? " Rei perguntava. " Você não sonha, baka ( idiota )... " Tsubaru o respondia. A Hatake continuava com os braços cruzados. " Se eu exagerasse nos sonhos, vocês poderiam perceber mais facilmente. Apesar de que fiquei surpreso por Hatake Lyu ter se saído melhor em genjutsu. Primeira em taijutsu, segunda em ninjutsu e primeira em genjutsu. " o jounin falava. " Primeira em taijutsu? Hahahaha! " Tsubaru ria. " Em um empate contigo Tsubaru. " o sensei dizia. " Dúvido que ela encoste em mim em uma luta... " Tsubaru dizia olhando para ela desafiadoramente. " Tanto faz. Não preciso perder meu tempo com um hyuuga. " Lyu respondia olhando para o sensei. " E eu já disse, sensei... Eu havia percebido o genjutsu, mas ainda assim, não poderia sair dele sem tirar uma casquinha... " Tsubaru falara.

" Um idiota, se fosse um inimigo mesmo você já estaria morto. Já pensou nessa possibilidade? " Lyu olhava para Tsubaru. " Olha garota... Se quiser, eu te mato com meus dois braços e uma das pernas amarradas... " Tsubaru a provocava. " A claro, se você lutasse o tanto que fala, quem sabe. " ela respondia. " Pois estou dizendo, quer tentar? " Tsubaru começava a amarrar uma corda em uma das pernas, imobilizando-a desafiadoramente para a garota. " Tsubaru, não me faça mudar de idéia! " Hinato gritava com ele. " Sensei, ele é levado muito fácil por coisas desse tipo, isso porque é um hyuuga. " Lyu dizia ainda de braços cruzados. " Só não luto com você, porque no meio da luta não resistiria a tirar uma casca desses boing-boing seus... " ele apontava para os seios dela e ria bastante. " Claro, e nisso eu te mataria. Você não sabe o que é enfrentar a verdadeira morte hyuuga, aprenda. " Lyu dizia abrindo um sorriso. " Ou não... " Tsubaru dizia e continuava sorrindo.

" Wow... É tudo paz e harmonia galera. " Rei dizia passando o braço por cima do pescoço dos dois e os puxava para perto de si como se estivesse os abraçando, aproximava a cabeça do ouvido de Lyu. " Ignora. " ele sussurrava. " Estou tentando. " ela o respondia. " Vamos ao resultado. " Hinato voltava com sua autoridade. Rei se aproximava de Hyuuga e sussurrava para ele. " Ei... Só porque é uma garota bonita não precisa babar ovo... Se quiser eu te ensino como faço sucesso com as mulheres. " logo depois ele soltava os dois dando dois tapinhas no pescoço de cada um em tom de brincadeira. " Isso está ficando sem nexo. " Lyu dizia seguindo para a árvore e sentava encostada na mesma com os braços cruzados. " Preciso roubar o tio da loja de novo, quero maçã. " a Hatake dizia.

Hinato após dar a notícia dos resultados do teste, ensina Hinaru Rei o genjutsu no kai, pois era o único que não tinha percebido o genjutsu e precisava aprender a partir de agora. " Meus parabéns aos três, vocês são gennins. " Kanoshishi Hinato tirava do bolso da capa três bandanas que tinha reservado para em caso de sucesso. " Arigatou ( Obrigado ), sensei! " Tsubaru o agradecia. " Cada um venha pegar, pegue a sua Tsubaru. " Hinato estendia a mão para o hyuuga entregando-o. " Yu-hul. " Rei gritava e se adiantava com tanta empolgação que pegava a bandana do hyuuga e a amarrava no seu braço direito. " Meus parabéns aos três, estendia outra bandana para o hyuuga. " Hinato dizia e Tsubaru pegava a bandana, amarrando-a em seu braço. " Hatake Lyu. " Hinato estendia a última bandana da folha. " Eu. " ela respondera, pegara sua bandana, e retirara seus óculos do cabelo, colocava a bandana ajustada em sua testa, e colocando seus óculos logo em seguida deixando um pouco acima da bandana.

" É a única anormal, tinha que ser. " Hinaru Rei falava só para si, porém em tom de voz normal, logo quando percebia que pensou alto, olhava para o lado oposto da garota, como se não tivesse dito nada. " Peço que aguardem na última sala do corredor, uma sala vazia. Vocês conhecerão o responsável pelo time de vocês. " Hinato pedia. " Hai!( Sim ) " Tsubaru respondia empolgado. " Esses óculos, eu gosto desses, são importantes para mim, e faz o meu estilo. " a garota falava apontando para eles. Tsubaru se levantava e ia para a última sala do corredor, ansioso. Lyu também seguia para a sala. " Ué... Não vai ser você não? " Rei perguntava. " Eu estarei acompanhando vocês em missões futuras. " Hinato explicava.

Os três caminhavam para a sala, ao chegar, reparavam que a mesma estava vazia. " Legal e vamos esperar de novo, se for mais um teste eu juro que soco a cara de alguém. " a garota dizia e se sentava em uma cadeira colocando os pés em cima da mesa com as mãos atrás da cabeça. " Haa, eu ainda tenho que roubar o tiozinho da loja. " ela dizia. Rei olhava para a garota com cara de medo, se sentava no canto da sala e balançando a cadeira, encostava a cabeça na parede. Na primeira carteira da fileira, Tsubaru começava a desenhar coisas abstratas com suas unhas. Um rapaz pálido adentrava a sala.

" Por acaso aqui se encontra Hatake Lyu? " ele sorria. " Hã? Sou eu. " ela olhava para o rapaz. " Prazer, sou um membro da ANBU núcleo, estarei treinando você e serei seu sensei oficial. Pode me chamar de Sai. " o rapaz dizia sorrindo enquanto a Lyu se ajeitava rapidamente da cadeira se levantando. " A-ANBU? " H-Hai Sai-sensei. " ela seguia até o mesmo. Os dois deixavam a sala e deixavam Hinaru Rei e Hyuuga Tsubaru sozinhos. " O sensei dela era o Sai-sensei? Sortuda! " Tsubaru falara impressionado. " Nem acho... Nem sei o que esse boiola com o umbigo de fora sabe fazer... " dizia Rei. " Esse cara... Ele é um grande shinobi. Meu pai me contou histórias sobre ele... Realmente sortuda... " Tsubaru explicava a ele. " Hum... Não parece... Ele parece que sofre de anemia... " Rei falava.

Alguns minutos se passavam e os dois continuavam esperando, Hinaru percebia rapidamente uma kunai atingindo a parede da sala, veio do lado de fora. Um homem todo de verde adentrava a sala em uma voadora. " DYNAMIC ENTRY! " gritava o homem sobrancelhudo caindo de pé após a voadora, fazia um sinal de positivo com a mão direita sorrindo, seu sorriso brilhava. " Outro doido. " pensava o hyuuga sobre o homem que adentrara o local. " SEU... ANORMAL! " dizia Rei com um reflexo, não poderia deixar de dizer isso. " I'M SORRY! ( Me desculpe! ) " o homem dizia. " Mas deixando isso de lado, quem é Hinaru Rei? " o sobrancelhudo dizia. " Pensei que fosse alguém tentando me matar... Uffa... Quem taca uma kunai para se apresentar? " Hinaru Rei dizia aliviado e logo entendera a pergunta. " Err... Ele. Hyuuga Hinaru Rei, né Rei? " dizia Rei apontando para o hyuuga. " Não sou Rei coisa nenhuma... Meu nome é Tsubaru, baka... ( idiota... ) " o hyuuga respondia. " Ah não... Quem é Rei então? " Rei perguntava tentando disfarçar. " Você, BAKA! ( idiota! ) " Tsubaru respondia já impaciente. " Ah ok... Eu sou Rei então... " dizia o próprio Rei. " Que garoto burro. " pensava ele consigo.

" Bom, se não for nenhum de vocês, avisem a ele para comparecer no campo de treinamento. " o jounin dizia. " Eu sou o Rei. " Rei respondia já cansado de fingir. " Prazer Rei, serei seu sensei oficial, Maito Gai! " o sensei fazia outro sinal de jóia. " Prazer. " Rei repetia o sinal para ele se mostrando já simpático, já que não havia outro jeito. " Para sempre? " ele questionava Gai. " A juventude não espera, se precisar de mim estarei por aí. Oficialmente sim, te treinarei mais especificamente em taijutsu, isso eu posso te ensinar com o tempo. " o mesmo sensei explicava. " Hum... Pode me ensinar a lutar com isso? " Rei mostrava sua espada de madeira. " Isso você poderá aprender com o tempo enquanto fortalecer primeiro seu espírito. " Gai dizia. " Espírito? Eu vou rezar? " Rei questionava fazendo Gai sorrir e apontar para fora. " Seu espírito da juventude ardente, a sua força boy ( garoto ). Me siga. " Maito Gai saia andando e logo apressava o passo. " Certo. " Rei empunhava a espada de madeira e ficava passando a mão em sua lateral como se fosse a lâmina de uma espada afiada e tivesse testando-a, ele seguia o sensei acenando para o hyuuga que tinha ficado, o mesmo não respondia.

O tempo passava e o céu se escurecia, Tsubaru começava a ficar impaciente. Um reflexo rápido era visto, folhas de um shunshin voavam pela sala, Tsubaru fazia selos manuais rapidamente. " Byakugan! " gritava o hyuuga observando ao redor tentando ver quem estava lá. " Eu não sou muito de treinar ninguém, então vou ser direto... Não me atrapalhe nas missões. " era a voz de um jovem. O hyuuga ao perceber que seria seu sensei, e que seria o mais "simpático" também, desativava o byakugan. " Só me faça ficar forte. " o aluno pedia. " Se eu lhe ensinar algo, treine sozinho até aprender. " o jovem respondia. Enquanto o byakugan do hyuuga estava ativado, ele percebera que seu sensei era portador de um chakra tremendo. " Apenas apareça... Já te vi, e sei que é o mais poderoso dos que estiveram aqui... " Tsubaru dizia.

Aparecia rapidamente, o jovem tinha uma longa franja e portava uma espécie de katana nas costas, seu modo de vestir lembrava o de samurais. " Para honrar o meu clã você terá que ser o melhor gennin, meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke. " dizia o Uchiha. " Serei o melhor gennin, Sasuke-sensei... Mas para isso, necessito de treino... " o hyuuga logo era interrompido. " Não me chame de sensei, somente Sasuke já está bom. " Sasuke respondia. " Hai ( Sim ), Sasuke... " Tsubaru dizia.

Adentrando em um dojo reservado da escola, Gai e Rei se acomodavam no início da noite. " Quero te ensinar um jutsu ainda hoje antes de você estrear como gennin em missões. " Gai dizia. " Certo sensei... Qual jutsu? " Rei perguntava. " O jutsu que você me viu usando para chegar na sala se chama Dynamic Entry, um taijutsu de rank D usado para pegar inimigos despercebidos. " o sobrancelhudo explicava. " Hum... A ok, eu já vi você fazendo. " o aluno respondia. " Gouken Ryuu, também chamado de o estilo do punho forte é o estilo de taijutsu que eu uso. A força do taijutsu corpo-a-corpo, um estilo facilmente usado mas pouco aperfeiçoado. " dizia Gai. " Hum... Certo. " Rei dizia já com o pensamento pessimista. " Ah que saco, quem foi o idiota que colocou esse cara para ser o meu sensei? Eu tenho uma espadinha justamente para não usar taijutsu. " o aluno pensava já entediado. " Vamos, quero que tente. Você pode espiar o inimigo de longe e entrar na cena após criar uma distração. " Gai dava as instruções. Rei pegava uma distância do sensei e tentava se esconder dele na sala, explorava o cenário e se escondia atrás de uma grande mesa, arremessava uma kunai passando pelo raio de visão dele e parando na parede oposta onde Rei estava, então pulava voando na frente dele, entretanto, ao invés de uma voadora, voava de frente tentando atingi-lo com sua espada.

No mesmo instante, Tsubaru se encontrava na sala de aula com Sasuke que saia para o campo. " Você como recém gennin talvez não tenha descoberto sua natureza de chakra ainda. Por ser um hyuuga o melhor a fazer seria começar aprendendo os hijutsus de seu próprio clã, que são mais voltados para taijutsu... " Sasuke dizia para Tsubaru caminhando. " Ainda não Sasuke... Estou de acordo, porém se souber a natureza de meu chakra, poderei fundir jutsus e inclusive projetar novas maneiras de combate... Mas o sensei, ops, desculpe, você é quem sabe Sasuke... " Tsubaru falava ao uchiha acompanhando-o. " Vamos então iniciar seu primeiro teste. " Sasuke parava no meio de uma floresta dentro de Konoha e virava-se para Hyuuga Tsubaru, sua expressão demonstrava impaciência mas era apenas uma característica arrogante do mesmo, Tsubaru também parava.

" Quero que tente concentrar seu chakra na ponta dos pés e escalar uma árvore sem utilizar as mãos. Eu pratiquei alguns dias para conseguir, agora é com você. " Hyuuga Tsubaru passava boa parte do tempo escalando árvores, aquela noite seria o início de sua carreira como gennin... Uchiha Sasuke saia da floresta utilizando uma espécie de shunshin de fogo, que o consumia até desaparecer.

**- Fim do Capítulo 5 **


End file.
